


Jikook AU

by mysticqlbqngtqn



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticqlbqngtqn/pseuds/mysticqlbqngtqn
Summary: au where busan high’s football captain falls in love with nerdy/shy boy park jimin





	Jikook AU

**Author's Note:**

> this is all on twitter @nsfwBANGTANau

stan 방탄스년단 for good luck !!


End file.
